What's In The Box!
by FanFicWriterExtrodinare100
Summary: Sam TOLD Dean not to open the box! And now Sam has to suffer the consequences of Dean's refusel to listen, or therefore lack of listening skills. A/N: Poor Sammy:P Lawl. Read to find out how Dean will manage to mess up yet again. Gotta love him though! :


**WHAT'S IN THE BOOOXX?**

**_Set During Season 5_**

**_Rated T: For mild suggestive themes -whatever that means, lol- and very light language. :) Can never be to safe._**

**_Posted: Monday, August 16 at 3:50p.m._**

**Author_: FanficWriter100_**

_**A/N: My Basic FF Reading Laws: Read, Review and Enjoy! :) -last one optional, but greatly preferd by author, lol :P-**_

* * *

**Post Story Chat.**

**Me: Welcome to my first posted SPN story good viewers! :)**

**Sam: *staring coolly at Dean* You just haaaaad to open the box, didn't you?**

**Dean: Shut up, Sam! I said I was sorry about a thousand times, _atleast! _When are you going to just forgive me already?**

**Sam: Try for ten thousand and we'll talk. **

**Dean: Oh, come on!**

**Sam: *shakes head in disgust* I knew I should have brought that box into the bathroom with me. Well, I guess that's what I get for trusting you! *huffs***

**Dean: OH, MY GOD! Will you DROP IT already?**

**Me: C'mon guys, it wasn't _that_ bad, jeesh...**

**Both: *stares in disbelief* Yes! It was!**

**Me: Oh, quit being overly-dramatic you two. *rolls eyes* One hypersensitive drama queen is enough-**

**Dean: *cough* Sam *cough, cough* Wow, *innocently* Anyone gotta lozenge?**

**Sam: You're such a jerk! *scowls***

**Me: -but TWO hypersensitive drama queens? **

**Dean: Shut up! I am 100% man! And who asked you anyways? *glares at her* You're the person who's writing about the whole traumatic experience!**

**Me: Oh, come on Dean. You've been to _Hell _and you find this experience traumatic?**

**Dean: Yes! Extremely so.**

**Me: *rolls eyes again* Whaaatttever dude. Just shuddup, sit down, eat your candy and quit being such a whiny little-**

**Mom: *pokes head in and narrows eyes slowly***

**Me: Ahem... *coughs loudly* Whiny little...girl?**

**Mom: *slides back into the kitchen after a moment of intense staring***

**Dean: Dude...No offense, but your mom scares the crap outta' me...**

**Sam: Yea jeez, and I thought my dad was a scary parent...**

**Me: Who asked you Sam? *glares* Anyways...on with the story! *epically***

**Both: *rolls eyes and sits down***

**Sam: Hey, gimme some of your candy.**

**Dean: What? No! Get your own!**

**Sam: Dude! Share a little! *starts struggling with Dean***

**Dean: Da*nit, Sam! *squirming away, holding candy box as far as possible away from Sam* No!**

**Me: *groans* This is going to be a loooonnnnggg night... *scrubs face with hand***

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Sweet Cherry Pie**_

_**Dean's POV**_

"Sam…" Dean questioned lightly, "What've you got there?" He motioned to the medium sized cardboard box currently residing in his brothers hands.

Sam was carefully examining the box with intense scrutiny, "I'm not sure, it was in front of the door when I woke up this morning and went out to get my laptop from the car…"

Dean could feel his curiosity increase, "Why haven't you opened it?"

Sam looked up at him in incredulously, "What are you on dude? I'm not opening it!"

Dean frowned at that, "Why not?" he demanded.

The incredulous stare on Sam's face became even more prominent.

"Dude, who knows what's in here! It could be some curse box sent to us by witches that gives us rare dieses! Or possibly even a BOMB!" Sam snorted before looking back down to the box.

"So yea, no were not opening the fricken' box…" He finished firmly.

Dean was frowning even more now, "But Saaaaammmm… I'm curious now!"

The younger hunter glared up at him, "To bad! Were not opening the box until Cass gets here and uses his Angel mojo or whatever to see if it's dangerous or not."

And with that, Sam stood from the bed he had been sitting on and set it down on the small, pathetic excuse for a table in the puny kitchen.

Glaring knowingly at Dean, Sam said sternly, "I'm going to go take a shower. So don't you put ONE finger on that box Dean!"

Dean was about to protest, when a sudden thought came to mind and just shrugged.

"Yea, yea whatever dude. I won't look in your precious box." He said dismissively.

That answer didn't seem to be enough for Sam, "I'm serious man! I'm trusting you to act like an adult here. I seriously don't want to have to take it into the bathroom with me. Don't. Do it." He warned again for emphasis.

The older brother sent the younger one a glare, "I heard you the first time! I won't open the friggen' box. God…"

Sam narrowed his eyes on Dean carefully for a moment, before begrudgingly heading into the little bathroom behind him.

"Don't open it!" Sam shouted over his shoulder one last time as Dean started to eye the box hungrily.

The older hunter ignored the comment and the moment the bathroom door slammed shut he pounced on the box.

Staring quietly down at the box, he shook it a bit next to his ear earning only a soft clunk. Putting the box back down on the table Dean whipped out his butterfly pocket knife and flicked it open.

"Time to reveal what lye's within you my little cardboard amigo!" Dean murmured to the box below him over the sound of the beating shower.

Positing the sharp edge of the blade against the clear tape striping down the center, Dean lightly dragged the sharp blade down it successfully slicing open the offending tape.

Taking hold of the two released flaps, Dean was suddenly hit with a wave of hesitancy. What if there is some rare kind of die- _HOLY MOTHER OF GOD DOES HE SMELL CHERRY PIE? _To say that Dean tore open the box after that would have been an understatement.

His mouth began to water violently because IT WAS! And it was by far the most tempting pastry Dean had ever seen in his life. Two perfectly symmetrical openings exposing the mouthwatering still steaming lightly contents located in the dead center.

They were completely surrounded by golden brown, flaky, _sugary _goodness! Tossing the torn box to the side of the bed closes to the door Dean dove into the sugary goodness that was sweet Cherry pie!

"Nghhnnnn...!" He moaned in delight at the first unbelievably amazing bite.

"I regret _NOTHING!_" He mumbled through his next mouthful of delight.

**_20 Minuets Later..._**

**_Sam's POV_**

Sam walked out of the steaming bathroom, a clean –God, he hoped it was clean- dingy white –at best- towel wrapped expertly around his waist and ruffled the water droplets as best he could out of his hair.

The sudden mouthwatering scent of Cherry pie his nose and he jerked his head in its direction to find his brother lying lazily on _his _bed with a near empty pie tin resting on his stomach has he watched TV.

"Dean…Where did that pie come from?" Sam questioned. Dean looked over startled at Sam, the smiled widely.

"Dude! You've got to try this pie its fricken' EPIC!" He stated excitably, completely ignoring the previous question.

Slowing walking over to the bed, Sam reached down and snagged the pie pan off his brother's stomach. Sniffing it experimentally, he couldn't help but moan softly at how alluring it smelled.

Taking a small piece out of the small section of the half eaten pastry, Sam looked carefully at the golden crusted bite before sticking it into his mouth.

_Heaven! _Letting out a louder moan of delight, Sam let the tasteful sensation of bliss roll over his taste buds. Looking wide-eyed down at his older brother, his eyes were met with a beaming smile.

"Awesome right?" Dean demanded, already knowing the answer. Sam just nodded and went on to scarf down the rest of the remaining piece of pie.

Finally finishing the exquisite dish, Sam stared woefully down at the place that had once contained the excellent pie. Looking back over to his brother Sam finally spoke.

"You have got to tell me where you got this pie from dude! Was it from that diner that we went to yesterday?" Sam questioned urgently.

The once beaming face suddenly became one of slight shame, "No, it didn't." Hearing the ashamed tone in his big brothers voice, Sam froze.

Going slack jawed; Sam dropped the forgotten pie pan in furious disbelief before letting out a angry hiss. _He didn't!_ Sam inwardly shrieked in horror.

"OH MY _GOD_, DUDE! Tell me you didn't! Tell me you _DID NOT_ open that box, find a pie then actually eat it and let _me _to eat it too!" Sam shouted loudly.

The look became more ashamed before Dean responded weakly, "Nooooooooo….." _OH MY GOD, HE DID!_

"_DEAN! _Jesus dude! How stupid are you?" Sam raged, gripping his towel tougher tightly as he started to pass back and forth beside his brother's bed.

"I tell you not to open the box, and what do you do? Open the box, but of course! DEAN! Who knows what could have been in that pie?" Dean scowled up at Sam.

Crossing his arms across his chest with a huff, he stated "It's not like I used you as a test guinea pig! I ate a good portion before I gave you any and nothings happened to me!"

"YET! Nothing's happened to us YET!" Sam shouted, letting out a frustrated growl before shaking his head. His brother could be a total _IDOIT_ sometimes!

Looking narrow eyed at Dean, he huffed scornfully "I just hope you're as right about that stupid pie as you think you are." before storming back into the bathroom to put his clothes on.

* * *

Dean watched quietly as his brother stomped angrily back into the bathroom as sighed, sliding down onto the stolen bed before pulling the blanket over him.

_That boy sooooooo needs to get laid. _Dean thought lightly to himself, _besides for being criminally delicious there was probably nothing wrong with that pie. _

Letting out a loud, tired sigh Dean watched as Sam quietly strode out of the bathroom, pissy face firmly intact as he flopped down onto the other bed parallel to his own and grunted for him to turn the light off.

Reaching over and pulling on the lamps chain to turn the light off, Dean rolled back over onto his side facing the bathroom and closed his eyes. _Whatever _he thought sleepily to himself.

_Sam'll forgive him soon enough. It's not like he hadn't taken the whole danger thing into account…_OK, he totally hadn't, pie just had that kind of power over him. What? He's human, sue him! But if something happened, he'd deal with it like he always did.

'Cause after over 27 years in this business, Dean had learned to basically handle anything thrown at him. Well, he had thought he did anyways.

That is, until he would wake up that next morning. Totally unprepared and unaware of the changes currently proceeding in his and his younger brothers bodies as he slipped off to sleep…

**_The Next Morning..._**

_**Sam's POV**_

Sam woke up with a start and looked blearily around the barley light room before letting out a small groan and pushing himself up from the bed. Huh…He felt strangely light this morning…

Shaking his head, Sam climbed off the bed before stumbling over to the light bathroom and stumbling in front of the mirror. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he let out a sleepy sigh and opened them.

Sam finally managed to focus on his image in the mirror, only to have his face twist into one of utter horror and disbelief.

"_DEEEEEEAAAAAAANNNNNN!"_

* * *

**__****Dean's POV**

**"**_DEEEEEEAAAAAAANNNNNN!"_

A high pitched voice screamed out loudly from the bathroom. Shooting up from his bed, he launched himself –surprisingly easy- from his bed.

"SAMMY?" Dean barked, not noticing the fact that his voice was about 3 octaves higher then normal.

Making a dead sprint for the bathroom she slammed the door open and peered in, only to be greeted with the most disturbing sight ever.

Turning slowly too him, Dean watched as a petite looking girl with shoulder length brown hair and the widest chocolate brown eyes stared at him in horror.

"S-Sam?" Dean stuttered, eyes going comically wide. Sam seemed to mirror his image when suddenly the look of horror became one of rage.

Sam snarled before snapping out, "I told you something bad would happen if you opened to box! But you just couldn't listen to me, could you _Dina_?

Dean's eyes grew wider if possible and suddenly he was shoving Sam out of the way of the mirror and staring pan-eyed at his new reflection.

Letting out a cry of abject horror, Dean screeched as he pawed at his new shoulder blade length, dirty blond hair,

"D-DUDE!... I'M A...I'M A _CHICK!"_

* * *

**_TBC…Maybe! :) _**

**_Please R&R If You'd Like To See The Next Chapter._**

**_Hope To See You All Then! :D_**

**_~FanficWriterExtrodinare100_**

* * *

Dean's POV


End file.
